


All the ways you say "I love you"

by GaneWhoo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Smut, list of prompts, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: A few prompts from the "All the way you say 'I love you'" list on tumblr.Featuring Supercorp, Supercat & maybe some other ships. AU, canon compliant, crack and whatnot, with fluff, smut, angst, humor ...





	1. 20. As we huddle together, the storm raging outside - SuperCorp

Summer break is only a week away and Lena feels as if the days are slipping through her fingers. She wishes, and not for the first time, that she could slow time and spend a small eternity in that state of bliss that had started right after the last exam. 

The campus is bathing in that white and hot summer light that makes the grass look greener, the building look smaller and the floor look like it’s about to melt or combust, or both. The air is thick with the scent of blossomed flowers and the leaves on the trees are not enough to filter the sunlight, and so the shadows don’t give much comfort. 

The people strolling around are slow and lazy, as if it’s physically hard to move. Some people are wearing hats in addition to the sunglasses that are on everyone’s nose and most of them are dressed in accordance with the weather, boys in shorts and girls in dresses or shorts as well. 

Lena watches them laugh and chat, from where she sits. She’s comfortably settled against the trunk of the huge and old oak tree that extends its branches farther around, offering some much-needed shadow even if it’s not as cool as she wishes it was. People are laying around in the grass around her and she’s grateful for the fact that most of them are either reading or sleeping. She doesn’t like noise when she reads.

“Hey Lee!” 

She startles and turns her head to see her best friend standing next to her, with a huge grin splitting her lips.

Kara is basically glowing, despite standing underneath one of the thickest branch of the tree.  
Her sun-kissed golden hair is flowing flawlessly around her perfectly-chiseled features and her eyes, free of any sunglasses, are sparkling blue like the ocean of the Greek Islands they went to visit last summer. 

“Hey Kar’, I thought you were rehearsing for your theatre class?” Lena greets her with a smile, because she has discovered she can’t do anything else but smile whenever Kara was nearby. It is still insanely embarrassing but she can’t help it. 

“The auditorium is a burning hell, class got dismissed,” Kara shrugs and sits down next to Lena, scotting closer as she always does.

Kara’s bare shoulder is brushing against hers and Lena does her best not to swallow too audibly. 

“How did you know I was there, then? I am supposed to be in my bioengineering class after all …” Lena asks, hoping to divert her own attention with Kara’s answer. Anything to take her mind off Kara’s warm and suntanned skin.

“Duh, Lee. I went to wait next to your classroom but it was empty so I figured you’d had the same problem and since you’re always here when the weather allows it …” Kara explains and she sounds a little smug, as if she is happy to know her best friend so well. It makes Lena’s heart swell with love, even though she knows she shouldn’t read into it.

“We did indeed. Apparently, the air conditioning is down and the campus’s maintenance guy can’t fix it,” Lena tells Kara while grabbing her bookmarks from the pocket at the front of her backpack to slide it in her book. 

“Oscar Wilde again, uh. Can’t get enough of him?” Kara teases as she glances at the book. She knows it well, since she was the one to gift it to Lena a few Christmases ago. The corners are a little damaged, there are cracks from overuse on the glossy cover and the spine is torn in two but it has the healthy look of a book that is loved and has already lived in someone’s hands. 

“You know very well it’s my favorite, Kara,” Lena retorts and she smiles down at the book, before gently putting it away in her backpack. 

“Come on, I brought a new crossword magazine, the highest level this time. Let’s see if I can keep up with that brilliant mind of yours,” Kara changes subject and pulls out the puzzles from her own backpack, handing it over to Lena with a pencil. 

“Oh, you’re in for a challenge, darling,” Lena says as she takes in the sparkle of competition in her best friend’s fascinating eyes. Kara is incredibly brilliant and she probably doesn’t even know she is a genius but somehow, she can’t seem to beat Lena at crossword puzzles. 

They fill out the first half of the book together, laughing at their silly mistakes and arguing about some of the answers but mostly, they are having fun. So much that they don’t notice the light changing, the luminosity diminishing and the wind raising. It’s only when the first crack of the thunder echoes in the air that they look up, startled.

They are alone under the tree, the people having deserted the place at the first cloud getting in the sun’s way. The air is now filled with electricity and it’s so very dark, it could be the beginning of the night, with that threatening obscurity only the dark grey clouds could bring. 

“We should run, you know. I was told that staying under a tree during a storm wasn’t a good idea,” Kara smirks as she gathers her bag and stands up. She offers a hand and Lena takes it, trying not to pay attention to the muscle of Kara’s arm as it flexes to hoist her up. 

“Oh really, that is brand new information,” Lena teases and she rolls her eyes when Kara pokes her tongue out at her. It gives her an excuse not to stare, because all she can think of right now is that Kara’s lips are very pink, gleaming from the wetness brough by her tongue, and she’s dying to kiss them. 

“You know me, always ready with facts,” Kara goes on and when she winks, Lena is sure that her knees are going to give up. They don’t and she’s still standing when Kara extends her hand again. She takes it, no question asked, no hesitation.

“Come on, Miss Genius, it’s starting to rain and the next building is all the way at the end of the clearing …” Kara points with her free hand towards the edifice holding the cafeteria. It’s already starting to disappear behind a curtain of rain heading their way.

“Let’s go!” Kara says and she pulls Lena after her as they start running.

The rain is brutal when it finally meets them, beating hard against their naked skin and drenching them out in a matter of seconds. Kara doesn’t stop running and Lena follows, trying to think of something else than how good her best friend looks with water coursing down her face, creating a myriad of tiny trickles in between her eyes, at the corner of her nose, alongside her strong jawline.

They eventually make it to the little porch, in record time even, but it’s still not enough and there is water dripping from about everywhere on them, falling onto the marble of the floor. 

Kara takes one look at herself and starts laughing. She’s breathtakingly beautiful, with her hair looking almost black with the water caught in it, just like her navy blue tank top and denim shorts. Her skin, sparkling underneath all the droplets of rain, is of that healthy bronze halo one only gains by spending much time under the sun. She’s magnificent, with her head tipped backward as she laughs, carefree, her eyes half-closed from the joy of it all.

“I love you.”

Lena almost gasps at the sound of her own voice but she can’t, because she isn’t breathing anymore. She’s pretty sure her heart isn’t beating, as if put on hold until something happens.  
Kara stops laughing and the look in her eyes is confused for a second. It seems to last forever though, to Lena. She’s terrified. She hadn’t mean to say it out loud but it had been so hard to keep the words from rolling off of her tongue and when Kara started to laugh … Well. The words escaped.

“Took you long enough,” Kara finally says and the smile that makes it way across her lips is dazzling. It chases the rain and the storm away, for it is the sun itself, warm and blinding and so happy.

“Excuse me?” Lena stamers and blinks, utterly confused by the words, the smile and the gleam in her friend’s incredibly blue eyes. She doesn’t know if she should feel relieved, disappointed or heartbroken and it upsets her.

She is about to ask Kara to make sense of it all when soft, warm and wet lips land on hers and oh.

Oh.

It’s everything she has dreamed it would be. It’s sweet and tender but it has something to it that is totally Kara, some kind of teasing edge that instantly makes her whimper. It’s soft and it’s bold at once and then it’s over, because she can feel the smile on her friend’s lips and it’s distracting. Enough that she is the one to break the kiss, butterflies flying off everywhere in her stomach and she is certain there are actual stars in her eyes as she too starts to smile. 

“In case you were wondering, I love you too,” Kara whispers against her lips. She smells like rain and freshly cut grass, like flowers and sandalwood and Lena breathes it all in, drowning her senses in the perfume. 

“What do you mean it took me long enough?” she asks because she still doesn’t understand, even though it doesn’t seem as important now. Not when Kara is looking at her with that something in her eyes, a light she’s only seen a few times before and that has always been directed at her. 

“I mean that you’re braver than me. I was still mustering enough courage to say the words … and you beat me to it, even though I was almost certain I was the only one feeling that way,” Kara starts to ramble and she’s suddenly not looking so sure, not so smug anymore. She’s morphing back into the awkward young girl Lena met on her first day at elementary school, many years ago. 

The very one Lena fell in love with over the years.

Lena smiles and silences her girlfriend with a kiss, because now she gets to do that. The thought alone make her feel like she’s invincible, like she’s flying right up in the sky, under the sun. Kara’s strong arms are suddenly around her and she’s pressed against a body she’s dreamed about for so long it almost feels like she knows it by heart now. The kiss deepens and before long, she has her back against the concrete wall and Kara’s assaulting her jaw, her neck, her collarbone with that sinful mouth of hers. Lena is nothing but a panting mess by the time Kara pulls back.

“What do you say we get back to my room and take off our clothes? After all, they’re wet...” Kara states and Lena doesn’t miss the unmistakable darkening gleam in her girlfriend’s blue eyes.  
She swallows, hard, before nodding, not trusting her voice at the moment.

“Come on then, let’s go,” Kara offers her hand again only this time, Lena knows she can intertwine their fingers.

Because they love each other.


	2. 33. On a post-it note - SuperCorp

Kara has been gone for less than forty-eight hours but Lena already feels like it’s been forever. 

They’ve been together for years now but somehow, being away from one another is still as hard as it was during the first few months of their relationship, for the violence of the separation never went away. It used to drive them crazy, all those times when Lena had to go on a business trip across the globe, but ever since Kara’s been promoted to reporter, she’s the one going away on a regular basis. 

Lena can’t blame her girlfriend for being overly enthusiastic about all those countries she’s being sent to, all the stories she covers or uncovers, the landscapes she crosses, the wonders she witnesses and all the things she learns. She loves it when Kara comes back, when they spend hours in bed together making up for the time they were apart, when Kara tells her all about her trip, shows her pictures, speaks to her in new languages.

She hates it when Kara leaves, though. She knows it’s unfair but every day before her girlfriend has to leave, she closes off a little bit. They had a big argument about that particular behavior of hers once and ever since, Kara has learned to respect Lena’s way of preparing herself for Kara’s departure. It’s not perfect, they both know it isn’t, but it works.

She’s exiting her building when Jess, her ever-loyal assistant, comes running after her.

“Miss Luthor, I forgot to hand this to you earlier,” Jess says as she waves a blue post-it in her boss’s direction. Confused, Lena takes the little paper and glances down at the words neatly scribbled on it.

_Did you know a crocodile can’t poke its tongue out?_

A smiley with the tongue out hangs in a corner of the little piece of blue paper. Lena stares and then bursts into a fit of laughter. 

“She gave me a stock of those the day before she left and I have precise instructions for every single one of them, if you can believe it …” Jess says and she rolls her eyes but the smile tugging at the corner of her lips is affectionate and warm. 

“Oh, I can believe it alright. I’ve been with her for a long time and I am afraid I still don’t know exactly what she’s capable of … But thank you, for indulging my girlfriend, Jess. Remind me to give you that raise we talked about,” Lena says once she’s calmed down a little, still floating on her little cloud of happiness. 

“Anytime, Miss Luthor. She’s a keeper,” Jess smirks before she goes back into the building, not without checking that Lena’s car is pulling up to the curb. 

On her way back to the loft she shares with Kara, she gets a text from Alex.

**Dropped a few things at your place**

Lena frowns but then the rest of the text messages follows and she chuckles.

**Orders of the mighty little miss sunshine herself  
** Drinks on Monday?  
See ya 

Alex is one of her best friend, aside from Kara and Sam. The fact she’s Kara’s older sister doesn’t even count, for Lena has been friend with both Danvers since she first met Kara, in elementary school. Alex has been a rock during all those years. She was the first one to figure out the young Luthor’s crush on her little sister. The first one to advise her as to how to handle those feelings and what she should do about it, even though Lena had been too scared to actually listen to Alex for a long time. Alex, who had held on, rooted for them and then cheered very loudly when they finally told her they were dating. Alex, who gave them THE talk, which is still, as of today, one of the most embarrassing moments ever in Lena Luthor’s life. Alex, who was there the first time Lena thought Kara had broke up with her, after a terrible argument about their future and the career they wanted. Alex, who had driven all the way to the other side of the continent to grab Kara from her dorm at NCU, so that she could be there for Lena’s graduation ceremony at MIT. Alex, who tagged along during the many many visits they had to endure before finding the right place to move in together, the very loft towards which Lena is heading. 

**Thanks Alex,  
** BTW, I’ll tell her you called her Little Miss Sunshine  
Drinks on Monday, definitely  
Pick me up at 7:30? 

The answer comes in right away, making her phone chime with a new text.

**Traitor. But sure, I’ll be there.**

Lena laughs and relaxes back against the plush leather seats of the car. She does miss Kara but right now, her girlfriend is probably up and about, traveling through China to go interview one of the most ancient TaiChi professors. This one trip is a quiet one, far away from the crime lords terrorizing dangerous countries in South America or in Central Africa, away from the political debacle in Eastern Europe or the war ravaging Syria. Kara promised she would always come back to her but Lena still worries and it still keeps her awake at night, when she knows Kara is in a dangerous place. 

She gets out of the car when it stops in front of the building she lives in and thanks her driver before fishing out her keys. She wanted to live in a high-rise building, with a doorman and a whole security team, but Kara protested they didn’t need any of this and she had made some pretty convincing points, so Lena relented. She still had a top-notch digicode installed for the main door and she upgraded the whole surveillance system, but she let go of her plans to have a full security team in the building.

It’s a seven-storey building, with only a few apartments on each floor, mostly occupied by couples or families. Kara fell in love with the neighbors before she even put a foot on the last floor, which they came to visit in the first place. Lena smiles at the memory.

She steps in the small but charming elevator, with marble floor and pine wood paneled side-walls. The last side of the small cabin, facing the entrance, is a floor-length mirror that has obviously seen better days, but she loves it anyway. It has an old charm, with the stains of time at the corners and that slightly distorted reflection that makes everything, and everyone, look older. 

When the lift stops, the doors open right on the open floor that houses the living room, with the american kitchen on the far left. On the other side of the room, the wall is made of a huge bay windows that lead to the rooftop, where Kara had built a peaceful little garden with plants and bamboo and where Lena loves to spend her days when summer comes. She also loves their latest addition, a swimming pool she improved with a heating system and some lighting enhancements of her own. 

She hadn’t wanted to buy the place, when they first visited it. Back then, was a rather dark apartment, with small windows and very ugly flooring and she didn’t see the potential it held. Kara did though, and she talked about all the work that could be done as she crossed the room, and before Lena’s eyes, the place suddenly came alive with all the ideas Kara enumerated. Alex gave her input a few times but she mostly let Kara ramble and talk, knowing full well it would sell Lena on the place. 

And it worked.

Kara did most of the renovating work herself, helped by Alex and a handful of their friends. James, Winn, Sam, Clark, Lucy, Susan and even Hank, Alex’s grumpy boss, came to lean a hand and it took a few months but eventually, they transformed the place into the incredible loft it is today. 

Furnishing it has been another intense adventure, given Kara’s odd tastes and Lena’s standards but they managed it and now, the place is theirs. It has Lena’s refined fondness for handmade piece of furniture, like the bookshelves, the coffee table and the TV system but the couch, the chairs and the dining table ensemble are all Kara’s. 

The result is homey and comfortable, which is exactly what they want to come home to at the end of the day. 

Well, mostly, because Lena mostly loves to come home to Kara and tonight, Kara isn’t there.

She sighs and makes her way across the place to reach the kitchen, craving a glass of wine after the exhausting day she had. As she reaches out for a glass, her eyes land on a pink piece of paper, sticked on the countertop separating the kitchen from the living room. 

_Did you know that the Twitter bird actually has a name? It’s Larry._

Lena did know that but it still makes her smile widely, mostly because she now knows Alex has a stash of post-its, just like Jess. The piece of paper wasn’t there on the morning, when she made herself a mug of coffee to go, so she figures it’s what Alex was referring to in her text.

She grabs the post-it and goes to reach for the notebook she always carries with her in her purse. She’s careful to stick it right under the one Jess gave her earlier, in between two pages covered with formulas, bit of ideas and a few grocery shopping items.

Then, she comes back into the kitchen and pours herself the glass of wine she’s been wanting to drink since 6pm. 

\---

A week goes by like this, with people giving her post-its covered in her girlfriend’s neat handwriting. They are all fun facts and it’s making her notebook thicker every time she adds one in between the pages. 

She’s having lunch with Lucy Lane, one of their older friends, when she sees the flash of a yellow post-it. 

“She made me do this and you, better than anyone else, knows how hard it is to say no to her,” Lucy explains as she hands her the piece of paper. Lena nods and smirks before reading the fun fact of the day.

_Did you know that the inventor of the Waffle Iron did not like waffles ?  
WHO DOESN’T LIKE WAFFLES?_

It’s the first one with a comment underneath the fact itself but it doesn’t surprise her. Kara has a very particular relationship with food and it is inconceivable for her to think some people don’t like to eat. 

“You had a fun one!” Lena muses as she takes out her notebook, and Lucy chuckles. 

“You’re keeping them? Every single one of them?” Lucy asks when she sees the pages filled with post-its.

“Yes I am, I’ve always kept whatever Kara wrote, letters, grocery lists with drawings everywhere, random ideas scribbled on the corner of newspapers, her draft articles …” Lena explains and Lucy swoons.

“Awww you guys are insufferable honestly. How long have you been together now?” 

“Well, I’ve known her for a longer time but … actually, today is our ten-year anniversary,” Lena replies and she sounds a little bitter, a little sad too. She knows Kara didn’t mean to miss it but it still stings a little.

“Sickeningly romantic, seriously”, Lucy groans but her smile is warm, and Lena knows she doesn’t mean it. 

They are about to ask for the check when a waitress stops next to their table, looking a little unsure.

“I am supposed to give you this,” she says as she pulls out a green post-it from her pocket. Lena arches a brow but she recognizes the handwriting and so she takes the little piece of paper.

_Happy tenth anniversary to us, Babe._  
You are my everything  
I love you  
(to the moon and back) 

Lena’s eyes are full of tears when she looks up, but then something nags at her. She didn’t tell Kara of her plans to have lunch with Lucy and she certainly did not mention which restaurant. Lucy doesn’t look so surprised though and it makes her frown. 

“Who told you to give me this?” she asks the waitress.

“I did,” Kara’s voice chimes in as she walks around Lena’s chair to stand next to her. 

She’s smiling, her baby blue eyes sparkling with a hint of mischievousness. Her skin is tanned and she’s wearing a wrinkled outfit, a pair of ripped denim jeans and a worn out sweater underneath her leather jacket, but despite the tiredness around her features and the messy bun atop her head that let strands of golden hair escape everywhere, she looks beautiful.

“Did you really think I would miss such an important date?” she asks and Lena doesn’t even bother to answer, only standing to throw her arms around her girlfriend’s neck as she seeks her lips for a kiss that feels like it was long overdue.

Kara kisses her back and Lena finally, finally feels at home.


	3. 4. Over a cup of tea - SuperCorp

“Ewwww!”

Kara basically spits out the mouthful of beverage she had just sipped from the to-go cup with the Noonan’s logo plastered on it, disgust distorting her otherwise perfectly-chiseled features. 

“Gross, Kara!” Alex protests as she jumps out of the way, not wanting to get splashed. “Don’t you have any manners?! Mom raised you better than this!”

Kara doesn’t bother to answer as she slowly turns the cup in between her hands to search for the name. Sure enough, she finds the scribbled name that isn’t hers.

“Lena! How on earth can you drink this … this … erk!” Kara groans and then grabs another cup, making sure this one has her name on it before swallowing a few sips. Next to her girlfriend, Lena chuckles and gently retrieves the cup that had been meant for her. 

“It baffles me that you can’t appreciate tea, honestly …” 

“Why would I? It’s nothing but water with barely mixed plants in it!” Kara protests once she’s finished with rinsing her mouth with her cinnamon latte. 

“Yes well, not everyone can drink concentrated sugar like water …” Alex chimes in, enviously staring at Kara’s cup while she sips at her black coffee. 

“So unfair,” Lena nods but Alex’s glare is suddenly focused on her.

“Shut up Luthor, you and I both know you do love Kara’s figure …” 

“Oh I do, very much so,” Lena winks and Alex groans, but there’s the shadow of a smirk at the corner of her lips. Lena smiles too before finishing “Still, it is unfair that she can eat so much junk food and drink so much sugar without putting on any weight ...“

“Are you guys done talking about me as if I wasn’t sitting here with you?” Kara protests and a pout makes its way to her lips, making her look like a sad puppy dog. It’s instantaneous. Lena leans forward and kiss her, sweetly and slowly, until Kara is smiling. 

“You guys are insufferable,” Alex mumbles before finishing her coffee.

\---

“Lena? What happened in here? Did you guys have a fight?” Alex asks, looking around in her sister’s living room to take in the extent of the mess. 

Clothes are thrown everywhere, on the back of the couch, across the armchairs, upon the counter island in the kitchen and there are a few on the floor, on different spots. The cushions, which usually belong to the couch, are discarded across the room without any logical explanation and all of Kara’s books are sitting on every surface available instead of their usual bookshelves.

“No, Kara just lost something that belongs to Lucy and when the younger Lane called to get it back ... Kara went digging,” Lena explains as she makes her way across the room, stepping over clothes and books and random pieces of paper.

“I’m confused … Did she even know what she was supposed to give back? Because by the look of this, it seems to me that it was either a piece of clothing, a book or something small she forgot in her bookshelves …” Alex insists, following her friend to the kitchen and trying not to break anything.

“Well, believe it or not, it was actually a membership card to a spa … one Kara never even used and she had no idea where she’d put it. She tried all the pockets of her most unused clothes and her books because apparently, she uses pretty much anything as a bookmark and then it got out of control …” 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Alex let out in a dumbfounded breath.

“I wish I was, trust me. She left in a hurry to find Winn, she thinks she gave him the card by mistake …” Lena states and she places two mugs atop the free corner of the countertop, pushing Kara’s clothes to gain a little more room. 

“I knew she was messy but this is another whole level. How do you deal with that vice? I mean, you’re the most organized person I’ve ever met, so much that it’s borderline an illness …” Alex questions, sitting atop a stool on the other side of the kitchen island and nodding when Lena shakes the coffee to see if she wants some.

“She got better with time. Apparently, Lucy loaned her the card years ago, before we even started dating … Since then, she’s been making some really good efforts, so I’m trying too. I believe it’s called compromising …” Lena sasses a little but her eyes are soft and tender when she surveys the mess in the living room. Alex nods and smiles, but she doesn’t push.

\---

“Did you get your spa membership card back?”

Alex asks as Lucy sits in front of her, in their usual booth at Noonan’s. Lena smirks next to her girlfriend’s sister but she doesn’t say anything, content to just sip at her cup.

“As a matter of fact, I did! Turns out, I didn’t loan it to Kara, it was James who had it …” 

This time, Alex is the one laughing while Lena is trying very hard not to spit back her tea, coughing and spluttering a little before recomposing herself. She then glares at Lucy.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Are you telling me Kara practically destroyed her place for nothing?” 

“Well … oops?” Lucy feigns and she looks almost sheepish for a few seconds, before the trademark Lane smile makes its appearance, betraying the fact she is having a lot of fun.

“I swear to god, you own me some therapy sessions,” Lena groans, shaking her heads before focusing on her green tea.

“Hi babe!” Kara’s voice suddenly echoes behind them, making Alex and Lena turn to look at her. 

She’s drenched in rain and her hair is almost dark from it. Droplets running down her face and falling from her chin, getting absorbed by the fabric of her already soaked-through dark grey sweater. The collar of her pale blue shirt sticks out from it, askew and crumpled.

“You’re going to catch a cold, darling,” Lena chastises but she smiles and tilts her head, waiting for the kiss Kara gives her without hesitation. It’s cold and wet but it still makes Lena’s heart race and the butterflies in her stomach flutter. 

“I know, which is why I’m going to do something totally unheard of … and order some tea,” Kara states once she’s finished kissing her girlfriend. She leaves to go stand in line, leaving all the women to gasp and stare.

“Did she say … did … Luthor! What did you do to my sister??” Alex exclaims as she turns to Lena, glaring down at her.

Lena only smiles, still a little dizzy from the kiss. Lucy rolls her eyes.

“Must be love,” she smirks, a little sarcastic but without any bite to her tone.

“Must be,” Lena nods and then sips at her tea, waiting for Kara to join them.

“Do I even want to ask which one you ordered?” Alex wonders, once her sister is sat down next to her girlfriend, with Alex having switched to sit next to Lucy.

“Peppermint,” Kara only replies before gently blowing upon her green-ish looking beverage. She’s shaking a little and where she pulled back the sleeves of her sweater and shirt, goosebumps are visible on her skin. 

“For posterity,” Lucy says as she snaps a picture of Kara drinking tea with her cellphone, Alex instantly leaning over to take a look at the image.

“Don’t listen to them, darling. I’m very glad you’re here,” Lena whispers next to her girlfriend and Kara’s smile is a ray of sunshine, in the gloomy light of the rainy day. 

“I love you,” Kara says over her cup of tea, as simply as that. 

Lena doesn’t say it back, but she scoots a little closer to her girlfriend and she lets her head gently fall against Kara’s shoulder, a dreamy smile floating across her lips.


	4. 2. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets - SuperCat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS :**
> 
> \- This one is **SuperCat**  
>  \- This is **NSFW**  
>  \- Mention of **two minor character deaths**  
>  \- **ANGST**
> 
> _Read at your own perils ..._

The penthouse is quiet and almost pitch black when she pushes the door open. 

The only source of light comes from the living room, a dim and soft halo that spills onto the hard wooden floor of the foyer and guides her steps as she makes her way around the apartment. First, she stops by the closet to hang up her jacket. Second, she kicks off her heels and shuffles them onto the appropriate shelf, underneath the rack of Trench and fancy coats. Finally, she places her keys atop the small table next to the door, making sure not to make any noise.

Once she’s finished, she follows the light and steps inside of the living room.

The TV is on, displaying the latest scenes of the deadly bombing that had shaken National City a few hours ago. The images are hard to watch. It shows people scrambling, disoriented and distressed, in a cloud of dust and debris as they try to find their relatives or loved ones. Even though the sound is off, the cries, the screams, the sirens ... the chaos almost echoes in the air.

“Hi Kara,” Carter greets her without looking away from the screen. He’s sitting in the angle of couch facing the TV, next to the only source of light. 

“Hi buddy,” Kara replies in a soft murmur, walking around the sofa to sit next to the young boy. They don’t talk for a moment, both watching the images cycling on a loop across the huge flat screen. 

“Are you alright?” 

Carter’s voice is soft and gentle and Kara knows he’s not asking about any physical wound or scratch.

“I’m … I will be,” Kara eventually answers, after a beat. He turns his bright, ever-blue eyes at her and she offers him the shadow of a smile. He seems to understand, because he doesn’t ask anything else. Instead, he leans over and places his head on her shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re home,” he whispers after a little while, his voice barely shaking but still giving away that he was worried. 

“Me too. Go to bed, Carter, get some sleep,” Kara gently ushers him up and he barely groans in protest, obviously too tired to argue with her. She lands a kiss on his forehead and watches as he leaves, shuffling his bare feet across the floor and towards his bedroom. 

Her phone chimes in with a text. It’s from Alex, who is asking if Kara got home okay. 

The bombing had everyone feel vulnerable, raw, exposed.

She calls Alex and her sister picks up right away.

“I’m home, safe and sound. Had a chat with Carter, he was waiting for me in front of the TV,” Kara whispers into her phone, not wanting to wake up anyone.

“How are you feeling?” 

Alex always knows and sometimes, Kara wishes she didn’t. She doesn’t want to talk about the bombing tonight.

“I’ll be alright, eventually,” Kara gives Alex the same answer she gave Carter. 

“You do know none of this was your fault, right?” Alex insists, with concern clear in her voice. 

“I know. I know I can’t save everyone, but it doesn’t make it easier. Nothing does,” Kara sighs and when Alex doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, she reflects on her tone. She sounds a little bitter. “I’ll be okay, I just need time.”

“Alright. Talk to you in the morning?” Alex asks and she sounds so hopeful Kara doesn’t have the heart to shoot her down. 

“Sure, talk to you soon. Get some sleep Alex, we could all need some rest,” Kara says before hanging up. She’s tired and she feels incomplete, like she always does whenever she blows her powers out. 

She sighs and turns the light off. The TV is still displaying images of the bombing but this time, Supergirl’s here and pulling bodies out of the rubble.Kara watches as tears roll down her cheeks when she lays out a lifeless teenage girl next to a pleading and crying mother. She remembers the heartbreaking sobs, the plea for some miracle to happen and then the anger, raw and brutal, the accusations. She has heard so many of them today, parents who had lost their children, husbands clutching their wives’ bodies, kids crying over their sisters or brothers. The most heartbreaking of them all had been a old lady, surrounded by her husband, her brother and her sister-in-law, their children and grandchildren, all dead. The grandmother, shocked and still not processing all that had happened, kept saying “I’m going to wake up” over and over and over again. 

Kara shuts the TV off, enraged, before throwing the remote on the cushion. She is no stranger to distress, loss and mourning. She’s had her fair share of it and due to her supposed immortality, she is bound to go through those emotions for the rest of her long, long life, but like she’d said to Alex, nothing does make it easier. 

Standing up, she goes to check inside of Carter’s room. The sight she’s faced with makes her smile. Carter is fast asleep, one leg sticking out from underneath the blanket and with an arm thrown over his head, pushing against the wall above the headboard. He’s almost eighteen but when he sleeps, he looks a lot like the very young boy she met for the first time all those years ago, when she’d first started working for his mother. He’s changed, since then, and she sometimes misses the boy he was. Still, she loves him like he is her own son and she is so proud of the young man he’s turning into. 

She closes the door of his bedroom and makes her way towards the one she shares with Cat. They’ve been together for about five years now, with some nasty breakups along the way, but they made it through. It wasn’t easy, far from it, but they’ve been working on their relationship and since their last separation, two years ago, things had improved considerably. 

The room is pitch black but Kara doesn’t need to see. She goes to her side of the bed and undresses, before putting on her boy shorts and the t-shirt she wears to sleep. Her side of the bed is cold when she slides in but she hears the faint and regular whisper of breathing next to her. Cat is sleeping soundly.

Kara hesitates for a second, before rolling across the bed to bury her nose in between Cat’s shoulder-blades, gently placing an arm around the woman’s waist to hold her closer. She needs it tonight, the comfort of Cat’s spicy scent, the warmth of her skin and the certainty of her presence. 

“Hello darling.”

Kara almost startles when Cat’s voice echoes through the bedroom, hovering in the darkness around them before fading away. Then, she smiles and places a very soft kiss against Cat’s spine, lingering a little but then removing her lips to put her nose back where it was.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Cat whispers and Kara holds her closer, pressing her front against Cat’s back. She doesn’t want to cry, but she feels heavy and heartbroken. A hand comes to cover hers, on Cat’s stomach, and she swallows back a sob that’s caught in her throat. 

“Oh, darling …”

Cat’s voice is soft, gentle and caring. Kara lets her turn around and she doesn’t protest when two hands come up to cup her cheeks, holding her in place. The kiss is incredibly sweet and free of any expectation, it makes her melt a little. She relaxes under her lover’s touch. Oh, she knows that the grief, the sadness and the pain of today will hit her with the rising sun on the next day but for now, she focuses on Cat.

Cat is there, sure and tender, loving. Her hands are slow but firm when she takes off Kara’s sleeping t-shirt. They then roam every inch of Kara’s skin with the ease and confidence of someone who’s been there before, who knows where to linger, where to tease and where to slide over. Kara sighs and closes her eyes, losing herself in the sensations.

Lips as soft as velvet land on her skin, randomly exploring some spots before dropping on her own and Kara answers every kiss, drowning in the love and letting it wash away the emotions of the day. 

Cat takes care of her, in all the ways she knows how to, without asking for anything in return. 

Tears escape Kara’s eyes but she doesn’t want to cry. She furiously tries to shut her eyelashes with more strength but the salted drops keep running down the side of her face, drenching the pillow underneath her head. 

Cat’s mouth is on hers in a matter of second and this time, the kiss is demanding. Kara even feels a hint of teeth dig into her bottom lip, which is Cat’s way to ask for her to get involved. So Kara does.

Cat kisses her tears away while Kara moves her hands to remove Cat’s nightgown, busying herself with exploring Cat’s body like it was the first time. She knows it by heart now, the curved hips, the toned abs, the delicate breast, the muscular behind. She lets her palms caress the skin of Cat’s waist and then ventures lower, and lower, and lower. Until Cat whimpers and then bites down on her bottom lip again. 

“Let me,” Cat orders, her breath labored and hatched but lined with that trademark CEO authority. 

Kara blinks but when Cat’s mouth lands on her lower stomach, she gasps and then moans. She squirms and sighs when a trail of hot and wet kisses makes it way down her belly, dangerously approaching the frontier of her boy-shorts waistband, the only piece of clothing she is still wearing. Not for long though, because Cat’s pulling them down with one hand, the other one brushing up against the inside of Kara’s inner thigh. 

“Oh god,” Kara whispers, her whole body vibrating with a mixture of hot desire and impatience. 

She didn’t even see it coming, not understanding how she could feel so aroused and turned on after such a terrible day. The echo of the bomb going off is still ringing endlessly in the back of her head but now, Cat’s voice is taking over. It’s soft and yet demanding and Kara focuses on it.

“I love you”, Cat says, her voice hoarse with desire and love. “You have no idea how much I love you, Kara.”

The words, slightly muffled by the blanket, land on Kara’s wet and throbbing core and she whimpers and trashes around in the sheet.   
She doesn’t know how to deal with all the love she can hear in Cat’s voice, all the thick and palpable emotions lining her lover’s tone. She’s still drowning in all the sensations Cat is bringing to her and she’s still caught in the tragedy of her day. 

Overwhelmed, she calls out for Cat and it’s a plea, a surrender, a begging.

Cat instantly obliges and when Kara feels her lover’s skilled tongue run up along her wet and sensitive folds, she lets out a sound that is half a sigh and half a sob. 

The orgasm feels a little wrong, mixed up with guilt and regrets, but Kara doesn’t say anything. When Cat comes up to kiss her, she tastes herself on her lover’s mouth and finds that it has a bittersweet savor. 

“Don’t go,” Cat asks and Kara looks up into the darkness of the room. She doesn’t need to see to know her lover is looking at her with worry etched on her features. Cat knows her so well.

“I won’t, Cat. I won’t,” Kara promises even though it is the first thought that has crossed her mind after the kiss. She wants to fly out through the window, to take a spin around the world to clear her head before hovering above the rubble of the bombing, her own way of mourning the victims she couldn’t save. 

Instead, she closes her arms around Cat and pulls the cover back on their naked bodies. Cat snuggles a little closer and rests her forehead against Kara’s shoulder. Her breath is soft and already evening out when it lands on the girl of steel’s skin.

“I know it’s going to take time and I know it’s going to be hard, but please … please, don’t shut me out. I don’t think I could survive another break-up.”

Kara’s heart squeezes painfully in her chest. She has such a bad record at dealing with that kind of tragedy, despite her years of experience. She now understands why Cat seemed a little desperate, a little clingy even, during their lovemaking. 

“I … can’t promise you anything, Cat. I wish I could, trust me, but I can’t. I am willing to try though, if it is of any consolation,” Kara offers, kissing the top of Cat’s head as she finishes her sentence.

“It will have to be enough, I guess,” Cat nods slightly, not sounding very convinced.

“You do know why it is so hard on me, right?” Kara asks and she feels Cat’s arms close a little tighter around her waist. 

“I do. I do know, Kara. It’s a reminder that death is something you can’t stop and that no matter how hard you try, you are only delaying the inevitable. It’s a reminder that we are all mortal and that someday, you will have to face our death,” Cat says and her tone is heavy with fear and sadness. 

They’ve been through this a few times before, for it caused two of their four breakups. Cat knows how hard it is for Kara to talk about it, how it usually makes her fly away.

“Indeed,” Kara sighs and that’s all she is willing to say about it tonight. She doesn’t want to have yet another fight with Cat, especially not about this particular topic.

“Stay with me. Stay with us. We’ll work it through,” Cat asks again and Kara thinks of Carter, who was waiting for her to come home. She thinks of Cat, who has been the one to reach out, three times out of four. She thinks of Alex, who told her numerous times that she should stop wasting time and be with the love of her life, despite Alex not liking Cat so much. She thinks of Lena, who died trying to save Cat and Carter’s life after Lex Luthor figured out who were the closest people in Supergirl’s life. She thinks of Winn, who was the first one to suspect Kara’s feelings for Cat and who advised it through the whole relationship, until he was killed by a rogue alien having escaped his cell at the DEO. She thinks of Eliza, who loves Cat like a daughter, despite the age difference that means Cat is closer to her age than to Kara’s. 

“We will, yes,” Kara replies and it sounds like a promise, which is enough for Cat to finally fall asleep, after one last ‘I love you’.

Only it is a promise Kara doesn’t know if she can keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I'm publishing all the prompts I got from this [list](http://lost-your-memory.tumblr.com/post/173139588652/the-way-you-said-i-love-you) ... So far, I only got Supercorp & Supercat and you're welcome to submit one if you want, if it has not been already picked up. 
> 
> See you around ;)


End file.
